Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a thermal conductive unit, in particular, to a loop heat pipe structure with a liquid and vapor separation.
Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional loop heat pipe is constructed by a loop pipe with a suitable amount of working fluid sealed and stored therein, and an evaporation portion and a condensation portion are separately form on the pipe. In addition, in terms of the design, the flow direction of the vapor phase of the working fluid and the flow direction of the liquid phase thereof need to be considered in order to allow the working fluid to be able to flow from the evaporation portion to the condensation portion after being vaporized as well as to allow the condensed liquid phase of the working fluid to flow back to the evaporation portion from another portion of the pipe and from the condensation portion thereof. As a result, the problem associated with the conflicts of the flow directions of the vapor phase and the liquid phase of the working fluid can be prevented.
However, for actual uses, due to the drawback that the loop pipe has a high thermal resistance at low wattage and the temperature difference between the evaporation end and the condensation end is too great, it cannot be widely applied to conventional electronic consumer products.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the problems associated with the currently existing technique after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, and it is an objective of the inventor to provide a reasonable design and an improvement capable of effectively solve the aforementioned problems.